masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Terminus Weapon and Armor
Undo of Pack Information Since I can't say everything in an edit summary, I'll put it here. We do not have confirmation it will be the pack. The Mass Effect 2 Facebook Page says: "Until February 23rd, 2011, Mass Effect 2 players on Playstation 3 can download the Terminus Armor and M-490 Blackstorm Projector Weapon free of charge from the PSN Store. After Feb 23rd, the Terminus Gear will be available as paid DLC. Order your copy of ME2 on PS3 today!" No where does it say the pack, it says the weapon and armor and while they may have been included in a pack for the 360 and PC versions, we do not have confirmation that the pack itself will be the DLC. They may be seperate, or together, but we do have confirmation on the armor and weapon, but not the pack itself. Granted it does say "Terminus Gear", that in no way implies this pack. It may just be a general statment, but this is very vague. So for right now I'm undoing the edits and keeping it on the weapon and armor pages since we do have confirmation on that, and not the pack. Lancer1289 21:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. Forgive me for my addition on the page. I had assumed that because the two items do in fact go together, as illustrated by their aesthetics, by the way they were packaged for the 360 and PC, and also because they are collectively called "Terminus Gear", was an indicator that they'll be packaged together. I mean, it would make sense that they would package them similarly to the way that they did in the past, but I guess we shouldn't just assume that it's going to be like that. --Effectofthemassvariety 22:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually it was more directed at Commdor, who added it to this page. Your additions to the Armor and Weapon pages were fine and I don't have a problem with that which is why I left them. I would also think that they might be in a pack, rather than separate, but we don't know if the pack will be the same name or even if they were bundled in one pack. We have confirmation on the weapon and armor, and that's all right now. If we can get confirmation on the pack, although that will probably only have to wait a few more days, then it can change. Otherwise, the weapon and armor pages are the most appropriate places for it since we do have confirmation on that. Lancer1289 22:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it was me who initially added it to the page. I think Commdor made adjustments to what I had already put, since I was the one who saw the info on Facebook, and added it to all three pages. So, it was my blunder, if you could call it that. I think you're right that we'll only have to wait a few more days for it to be confirmed/denied. --Effectofthemassvariety 00:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok I was a little confused. I thought you were talking about the edits to his page alone, not to the other two. So a little mixup but everything worked out, and probably will. Lancer1289 01:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Terminus Weapon and Armor Will it just be removed from the market as a standalone item or will it be removed from the bundle as well on Feb 23?-- 02:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I guess we'll just have to wait and see. We don't have the answer to something that BioWare hasn't stated anything on. Lancer1289 Confirmed on bioware forum. After February 23, the Terminus Weapon and Armor will simply become a paid DLC instead of a free DLC by Chris Priestly-- 22:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC)